Girls In The Dark
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ remake from novel ] Ketua Klub Sastra, Lee Taeyong, mati. Ditangannya ada setangkai bunga lily. Dan satu dari enam anggota klub digosipkan sebagai pembunuh ketua klub yang amat populer itu. Tapi... [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ]
1. Bab 1 : Salam Pembuka (Ten)

Saudari sekalian, terima kasih telah bersedia datang malam ini, walau badai sedang menerjang.

Pertemuan ini adalah pertemuan rutin Klub Sastra semester terakhir. Izinkan saya, Ten Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul, memberikan salam pembuka. Silahkan mendengarkan dengan santai sambil menikmati _welcome drink_ yang telah dibagikan oleh Donghyuck tadi.

Klub ini kecil dengan anggota yang tidak lebih jadi sepuluh orang, kelihatannya semuanya telah berkumpul, ya.

Terima kasih atas kesediaannya untuk berkumpul disini. Padahal kejadian _itu_ belum lama berlalu.

.

* * *

.

Kenapa hari ini _salon_ * diredupkan seperti ini? Pasti terasa aneh bagi kalian yang baru pertama kali hadir. Atau mungkin juga ada yang menantikan pertemuan ini karena mendengar ini-itu dari senior yang lain? Hal hal yang biasanya terlihat pun tak terlihat saat gelap seperti sekarang. Seperti ada di dunia lain, ya?

Sekarang, kita duduk mengitari meja marmer oval yang mengilap. Biasanya ada _chandelier_ yang terbuat dari kristal hitam _Baccarat_ * yang selalu berkilauan dengan cantik. Hari ini, cahaya tersebut telah diredupkan. Cahaya _chandelier_ tersebut akan benar benar dimatikan saat pertemua ini resmi mulai. Lalu, lilin yang berada di tanganku inilah yang akan menjadi sumber penerangan satu satunya.

Kita bisa menggunakan _salon_ sastra yang _perfect_ ini berkat ayah Ketua Klub yang lama, Lee Taeyong. Dua tahun yang lalu, saat Taeyong baru saja masuk ke SMA ini, beliau menyumbang banyak sekali uang untuk merombak biara agar menjadi sebuah bangunan komplek sekolah. Tentu kalian tahu bahwa Tuan Lee adalah pengelola sekolah ini, bukan?

Oh iya, tahu kah kalian, _salon_ sastra adalah benda yang tak ternilai harganya. Apakah kalian ingat, saat musim dingin, kita bisa memindahkan sofa ke depan perapian untuk berbaring dengan nyaman? Sambil berbaring, kita memegang cangkir berisi coklat panas dan memberi kritik terhadap novel yang ditulis masing-masing anggota. Saat musim panas juga, kita berdebat tentang sastra sambil meminum _lemonade_ yang menyegarkan tenggorokan.

Benar. _Salon_ ini adalah kastel impian kita, anggota Klub Sastra.

Biasanya, di atas meja yang mengilap dengan cantik ini diletakkan seperangkat alat teh dari _Wedgwood_ , _scone_ yang baru matang, buah buahan segar yang memikat, dan selai yang aroma manisnya menguar dengan anggun. Tapi, malam ini, barang barang tersebut disimpan. Apa kalian bisa melihat, di atas meja mengilap ini ada barang yang... sangat tidak sesuai dengan _salon_ kita ini?

Benar. Panci.

Panci berwarna kuning keemasan yang digosok hingga mengilap produksi _Mauviel_ , Prancis.

Izinkan saya menjelaskan kembali tentang pertemuan rutin kali ini karena ada murid kelas satu dan murid internasional.

Pertemuan rutin ini bertema _yami-nabe_.

Iya. Semua peserta akan memasukkan bahan-bahan aneh yang mereka bawa ke dalam panci dan semua orang harus memakannya di dalam kegelapan. Hal ini tidak familier di kalangan gadis-gadis, terutama gadis-gadis sekolah kita. Tapi, sudah ketentuan di Klub Sastra kita bahwa _yami-nabe_ harus diadakan setiap akhir semester sebelum masuk masa liburan. Ah iya, y _ami-nabe_ ini sebenarnya dari Jepang, tetapi banyak penduduk negeri ini yang menyelenggarakannya.

Apa?

Kau bertanya kenapa _yami-nabe_ ini dimulai, Hansol- _ah_?

Hmmm... ada berbagai macam teori tentang ini karena Klub Sastra ini sejarahnya panjang sekali. Ada yang mengatakan keisengan menjadi tradisi. Ada juga bosan memakan hidangan enak, hingga sekali-kali ingin memakan sesuatu yang aneh. Tapi pada pandangan saya sendiri, saya lebih percaya pada teori yang mengatakan tujuan _yami-nabe_ ini mengasah perasaan.

Tidakkah kalian merasakan bahwa panca indera kita semakin terasah ketika benda bernama cahaya direnggut?

Misal saja, _cocktail_ yang kalian minum. Apakah kalian merasakan perasaan aneh saat meminumnya didalam kegelapan? Perasaan yang timbul karena tak mengetahui hal-hal seperti warna dan tekstur. Apakah warna _cocktail_ ini biru atau merah, atau bahkan coklat? Bagaimana teksturnya, lembut, kasar, berlendir, atau keras? Tanpa keberanian, kita takkan meminumnya begitu saja. Bahkan hanya menempelkannya ke bibir butuh keyakinan kuat.

Tapi jangan khawatir.

Eh? Kau penasaran kenapa kita tidak perlu khawatir?

Karena ada peraturan yang mengatakan bahwa _cocktail_ hanya boleh dibuat dari bahan-bahan yang bisa diminum, kok. Pada dasarnya, ini pertemuan gadis-gadis. Kita pasti ingin minum minuman yang enak, kan? Tapi coba bayangkan, kalau ini adalah panci yang berisi bahan entah apa.. menggiring benda itu ke mulut saja bisa terasa sangat mengerikan.

Bagaimana indra pencium, perasa, pendengar, dan peraba berfungsi tanpa indra penglihat? Kita bisa mengasah semuanya, menipu keempat indra tersebut dan kemudian membebaskannya. Itulah yang saya pahami tentang tujuan acara ini.

.

* * *

.

Baiklah. Kita akan berlanjut ke peraturan _yami-nabe_. Saya akan menyebutkan dan menjelaskannya satu persatu, jadi mohon disimak.

Yang pertama, bahan-bahan untuk _yami-nabe_ tidak hanya yang bisa dimakan. Yang tidak bisa pun diizinkan. Inilah keunikan _yami-nabe_ Klub Sastra. Akan tetapi, bahan-bahan yang tidak higenis, seperti sepatu atau cacing, tidak diizinkan. Tolong jangan lupa bahwa ini adalah pertemuan gadis-gadis. Kita semua tak ada yang sudi memakannya sedikitpun kalau ada kejadian seperti itu, kan?

Peraturan yang kedua, kalian tidak boleh membocorkan rahasia. Kalian pasti sudah memasukkan bahan-bahan kalian ke kulkas _salon_ dengan menempatkannya didalam wadah tertutup yang tak bisa dilihat dalamnya, kan? Yang boleh memasukkan bahan-bahan tersebut nanti hanyalah Pelayan Panci, yaitu saya seorang. Mari kita nikmati hidangan ini dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

Dan selanjutnya; tidak boleh mengambil bahan yang lain sebelum bahan yang diletakkan diatas piring masing-masing dihabiskan. Waktu _yami-nabe_ terdahulu, _strawberry daifuku_ * dimasukkan paling pertama, dan menjadi pilihan yang amat buruk. Isi panci menjadi manis sekali dari awal hingga akhir. Isi panci juga menjadi berlendir, kacang merahnya melebur menjadi satu dan tidak bisa dikeluarkan lagi. Oh, jangan-jangan kali ini ada yang membawanya? Ah, tak apalah. Peraturannya mengatakan apapun boleh, kok.

Oiya, waktu itu juga pernah jam tangan Gucci dimasukkan ke dalam panci. Karena dalam kegelapan, tidak ada yang tahu kalau itu jam tangan. Ditambah lagi, gadis yang mendapat jam tersebut tidak bisa mengambil bahan lain selain mengosongkan piringnya. Dia tak bisa makan apapun setelahnya dan mengomel, menggerutu terus karenanya. Setelah memasukkan _kimchi_ dan _japchae_ , menghabiskan isi panci dan menyalakan _chandelier_... semua menjadi ribut karena melihat jam tangan Gucci, _limited edition_ pula!

Gadis yang tadinya ditertawakan itu dalam sepersekian detik langsung menjadi sasaran rasa iri orang lain. Meskipun tahan air, jam itu rusak karena tingginya suhu. Biaya perbaikannya pun tak bisa dibilang murah. Tetapi karena jarang sekali orang yang bisa memiliki jam tersebut, biaya itu terhitung murah kalau bisa memilikinya hanya dengan biaya perbaikan.

Siapa ya yang mendapatkan jam itu.. ah, kalau tidak salah Taeyong. Waktu itu Taeyong benar-benar ribut sekali.

Ah, maaf. Saya jadi membicarakan gadis itu. Saya tidak bermaksud membuat saudari sekalian kembali bersedih. Maafkan saya.

Oke, kita berlanjut ke peraturan selanjutnya.

Waduh, kalian yang pertama kali ikut acara ini, jangan takut. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat tahu rasanya tak enak. Tapi tenang saja, ada makanan penutup yang enak untuk mencuci mulut di akhir acara. Suatu hal yang wajib dalam pertemuan gadis-gadis seperti ini adalah makanan penutup dan minuman yang enak, kan?

Dalam _yami-nabe_ , Ketua Klub yang harus membuat makanan penutup. Sejak pagi, saya sudah berusaha keras untuk membuatnya. Tahun lalu ada _crème brûlée_ , _honey flan_ , dan _strawberry baravois_. Tahun ini?

Nantikan saja sampai akhir, ya, fufufu...

 _Strawberry daifuku_ memang membuat gempar, tetapi sirup melon juga sempat membuat kita histeris. Keringat mengalir begitu deras, dan tercium bau bahan kimia di seluruh ruangan. Saat _chandelier_ dinyalalan lidah kita menjadi hijau... Ah, saya masih merinding saat mengingatnya. Tahun ini tak ada, kan, yang membawanya? Ugh, tiap tahun saya selalu takut.

Dan peraturan terakhirnya;

Jangan bocorkan bahan apa yang dibawa kepada siapapun, jangan saling menyediki juga. Kalau begitu, polanya akan terbaca dan takkan seru lagi.

.

* * *

.

Omong-omong,

Saudari sekalian tidak lupa membawa benda penting itu, kan?

Iya, cerita pendek, atau biasa kita sebut cerpen.

Meskipun _yami-nabe_ , tapi acara ini adalah acara Klub Sastra yang paling penting. Setiap tahun, masing-masing anggota harius menulis sebuah cerita pendek. Lalu, sambil menikmati hidangan, kita akan mendengar anggota itu membacakan naskahnya.

Cerita yang didengar di tengah kegelapan. Indra penglihatan direnggut. Cerita yang didengar di tengah tipuan panca indra. Inilah gairah sesungguhnya acara ini, yang membuatnya bisa berlangsung sekian lama hingga memiliki sejarah yang panjang.

Biasanya temanya bebas. Tapi kali ini, temanya sudah saya tentukan dengan seizin kalian karena ada kejadian _itu_. Saya sadar, pasti sulit menulis dengan tema yang telah ditentukan. Apalagi kali ini batas waktunya amatlah mepet. Tapi, saya ingin kalian berpikir secara positif. Anggaplah ini sebuah pelatihan yang _vital_.

Iya, tema kali ini adalah;

 _Kematian Ketua Klub sebelumnya, Lee Taeyong._

.

* * *

.

Kenapa saya meminta kalian untuk menulis naskah dengan tema kematian Taeyong?

Karena saya ingin tahu, kejadian yang sebenarnya. Cerita kebenaran dari sudut pandang kalian masing-masing.

Wah, guntur yang hebat, ya. Suara hujan pun semakin keras. Tapi, tidakkah kalian berpikir malam badai di musim panas ini sangat tepat untuk acara kali ini?

Nah baiklah, mari kita mulai.

 _Chandelier_ akan saya matikan. Saudari sekalian, apakah kalian siap?

Setelah _chandelier_ mati, saya akan langsung memasukan bahan-bahan ke panci dengan bantuan cahaya yang berasal dari api lilin. Setelah itu, silahkan membaca naskah masing-masing bergantian di tempat yang saya sudah siapkan tempat lilin dan sebidang tempat untuk membaca, sebelah perapian.

Baiklah, Pertemuan Rutin ke-18 Klub Sastra SMA Putri Santa Maria : "Pertemuan Pembacaan Naskah dan _Yami-nabe_ " dimulai.

.

* * *

 _Kau... pernah berpikir ingin membunuh seseorang?_

* * *

.

 **BAB PERTAMA [Teaser] :**

 **Salam Pembuka dan Penjelasan Peraturan Yami-nabe**

 **Oleh : Chittaphon, Leechaiyapornkul** **[Ketua Klub Sastra]**

.

.

* * *

.

.

 **Girls In The Dark.**

 **NOVEL © Akiyoshi Rikako, 2014**

 **Remaked © takoyutaki, 2016**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **Chittaphon, Leechaiyapornkul ; Hansol, Ji**

 **Donghyuck, Lee ; Kun, Qian**

 **Doyoung, Kim ; Jaemin, Na**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **GS ; AU ; REMAKE**

.

* * *

 _Continue or not?_

* * *

.

* Salon : [france] ruangan tempat berkumpul. Biasanya untuk diskusi sastra dan kegiatan akademik.

* Baccarat : Produsen Kristal mewah asal Prancis.

* _Strawberry daifuku_ : Makanan manis tradisional Jepang yang terbuat dari tepung. Isinya _strawberry_ utuh yang dilapisi kacang merah yang dihaluskan.

.

Ini adalah _remake_ pertamaku. Ah, _so nervous!_

Awalnya aku akan meremake novel ini dengan pair Sulay. tetapi saat kucoba, tidak semua karater aslinya bisa masuk, padahal semua harus masuk agar pas. Ff ini dari novelnya ada yang kukurangi dan ada yang kuubah dan tambahkan. Mungkin udah ada yang tau novel _best seller_ ini. Semoga campuran antara sudut pandang khas Akiyoshi Rikako dan gaya bahasaku cocok dipakai disini.

Oiya, yang udah tau jalan ceritanya, semoga kalian suka yang versiku!

Dan, buat dedek-dedek (ah, mereka masih kakak-kakak bagiku) ensiti haru, selamat atas debut kalian! Semoga _daddy_ Mark bisa mengayomi kalian. Ambil positifnya _daddy_ aja, jangan ambil negatifnya, apalagi menerapkan ajaran _derp_ dan ajaran bodoh dalam _spell game_ , _head table tennis_ , _basketball_ , _cooking_ -nya. Cukup mama kalian, Haechan aja yang menerapkan ajaran _derp daddy_ kalian.

Oh! Ini baru _prolog_. Kalau responnya posisif, akan kulanjutkan (walau agak lama karena kesibukanku). Kalau tidak, ya kuhapus atau tidak kuhapus tetapi tidak kulanjutkan. Nanti ditentukan sesuai keinginan anak-anak grup jaeyong shipper (dihapus tidaknya ff ini).

(ps. Buat yang mau ikut grup line jaeyong shipper, add lineku : **_seunghwannieson__** terus chat aku bilang mau join. Nanti aku _invite_ kalian.)

See, ya!


	2. Bab 2 Part 1 : Tempat Berada (Hansol)

**Girls In The Dark.**

 **NOVEL © Akiyoshi Rikako, 2014**

 **Remaked © awtaeyong, 2016**

 **Jaehyun, Jung x Taeyong, Lee**

 **Chittaphon, Leechaiyapornkul ; Hansol, Ji**

 **Donghyuck, Lee ; Kun, Qian**

 **Doyoung, Kim ; Jaemin, Na**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **GS ; AU ; REMAKE ; Age-switch**

.

* * *

 **BAB KEDUA [ Part 1 ] :**

" **Tempat Berada"**

 **Oleh :** **Hansol, Ji** **[1-C]**

* * *

.

Pemandangan itu takkan pernah terlupakan di benakku.

Seorang gadis yang kecantikannya nyaris sempurna, bersimbah darah. Gadis itu dipindahkan ke usangan, tanpa melepaskan setangkai bunga lily indah yang tergenggam dalam kepalan tangannya yang bak porselen.

Walau sudah meninggal, jasadnya tetap indah, sama seperti semasa ia hidup. Jasadnya juga masih tetap luar biasa, hingga menarik perhatian banyak orang.

.

* * *

.

Aku bertemu dengan siswi itu, Lee Taeyong, beberapa saat sebelum aku masuk sekolah.

Sejak masih kecil, aku selalu berpikir kalau aku tidak punya tempat untukku berada. Baik di rumah, sekolah, maupun di jalanan yang menghubungkan kedua tempat itu, bahkan di minimarket tempat teman-teman sekelas sering berkunjung. Tempatku seperti terputus dan tak bisa dirajut lagi.

Keluargaku tinggal di sebuah kamar 2LDK* kompleks perumahan. Dengan anggota keluarga berjumlah lima orang, aku tidak bisa mempunyai kamar sendiri. Atau bisa dibilang aku tidak punya tempat. Aku dan adik perempuanku yang masih SMP, Nayeon, tidur di kamar yang satu. Kamar sisanya diisi oleh adik kembarku yang masih duduk di bangku SD, Jeno dan Jisung. Ibu, sebagai _single parent_ , tidur diatas _sofa-bed_ yang terletak di sudut ruang tamu yang berukuran 8 _tatami_ *.

Aku tidak bisa mengerti, kenapa ibu bisa bertanggung jawab atas empat orang anak seorang diri. Bisa saja, kan, Ibu dan Ayah membagi kami dua-dua saat bercerai? Akibatnya, aku selalu menghela nafas panjang setiap kali pulang ke ruangan 60 meter persegi tempat kami berlima berkumpul menjadi satu.

Apakah Ayah tak sudi merawat satu saja dari kami? Apa atau Ibu yang tak mau melepaskan siapapun diantara kami? Ayah dan Ibu tak ada yang mau bercerita, padahal aku pikir tak apa-apa menceritakannya, setidaknya padaku atau Nayeon. Kami berdua sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti masalah keluarga kami sendiri. Tapi, meski Ayah tak mau bercerita, ia selalu membanggakan kalau ia setiap bulan memberikan uang tunjangan pendidikan 25.000 won per anak.

"Artinya, setiap bulan 100.000 won melayang begitu saja dari gajiku." Katanya setiap kami bertatap muka dan ia mulai membanggakan uang yang ia keluarkan untuk kami. Meskipun ia terlihat bangga, tidak ada kesan merendahkan atau menyayangkan uangnya. Ia juga terlihat senang dengan pertemuan tak rutin dengan kami berempat.

Kehidupan kami tidak bisa dibilang gampang meskipun tidak ada kejadian besar karena perceraian orang tuaku. Kalau boleh mengungkapkan secara ekstrem dan kasar, keluarga kami miskin. Ayah adalah sopir taksi, Ibu mengetuk mesin kasir di sebuah supermarket yang lumayan besar, kadang bahkan jika sedang liburan atau tak mendapat _shift_ , Ibu bekerja serabutan diluar sana. Walaupun demikian, aku bisa bersekolah di SMA Katolik Putri Santa Maria yang terkenal hingga kampung halamanku, Busan, berkat program beasiswa yang diselenggarakan oleh pihak sekolah.

Dari dulu aku mendambakan untuk bersekolah disana. Aku melihat seragam sekolah mereka yang lucu dan terlihat mewah walau sebenarnya seragam itu ternyata sama saja seperti seragam sekolah lain dari jendela kereta. Sampai suatu hari aku melihat pengumuman beasiswa dan mulai bertekad untuk mendapatkannya. Karena tekad yang kuat itulah, aku belajar mati-matian sejak SD. Waktu aku menerima surat kelulusan yang disertai lampiran surat penerimaan beasiswa, berapa kali aku meloncat dan menjerit senang, ya?

Hari-hari sebelum upacara masuk, beberapa kali aku melangkahkan kakiku memasuki ke kompleks untuk mengukur seragam, menerima tas sekolah, atau mengikuti ospek. Saat pertama kali aku masuk, dadaku sangat sakit akibat jantung yang berdegup lebih kencang dari biasanya. Aku membayangkan aku akan seperti mereka saat melihat mereka, senior-seniorku memakai seragam.

Tapi...

Setelah dua minggu semenjak upacara masuk, tempatku disini pun, tak ada.

Teman untuk diajak makan siang memanglah ada; di kelas pun aku mempunyai beberapa teman berbicara yang akrab. Tapi rasanya tetap ada yang hilang, tak ditemukan. Rasa rendah diri juga memenuhi relungku, terus memprovokasi diriku sejak datang sekolah hingga pulang sekolah tentang betapa tak pantasnya diriku disini. Membuatku selalu beranggapan bahwa tempatku bukanlah disini.

Kenapa?

Mungkin harus kujabarkan sedikit. Mulanya, kukira penyebab ini semua adalah hipotesis bahwa aku hanyalah seorang yang tak bisa bersekolah jikapun tak mendapat beasiswa, dan rasa iri yang membuncah pada teman sekelas yang merdeka dengan kehidupan mereka.

Tapi, setelah aku memulai kerja _part-time_ , rasa-rasanya alasan dibalik semua ini bukanlah seperti itu.

 _Part-time_ milikku (Ah, sebenarnya _part-time_ dilarang keras oleh sekolah—) sama dengan Ibu, yaitu sebagai kasir _supermarket_. Disana, aku juga tak bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan anak-anak sebayaku, dan hasilnya, aku menghabiskan hari-hariku dengan diam dan sigap bekerja. Awalnya, di waktu jam istirahat, ada orang yang menyapaku. Tapi setelah tahu kalau aku bersekolah di SMA Putri Santa Maria, ia hanya bergumam, "Waaaaah." Dan hari berikutnya, ia hanya memandangku dari kejauhan. Mungkin ia kira aku takkan sadar.

Padahal, aku sadar. Aku peka terhadap sekitar karena tidak ada yang peduli padaku, dan berakhir aku yang peduli pada sekitar.

" _Anak Santa Maria kerja sebagai kasir? Gak salah?"_

" _Ibunya juga kerja disini, loh!"_

" _Haaaaaaah? Bukan anak orang kaya? Bohong, dong?"_

" _Dia pernah pakai seragamnya, kok!"_

" _Alah, paling jahit sendiri, gak mungkin kan dia beneran sekolah disana?!"_

Pernah juga terdengar percakapan seperti itu di ruang loker pegawai. Dimanapun aku berada, keberadaanku ini selalu setengah-setengah... begitu pikirku.

Sampai akhirnya, aku bertemu Lee Taeyong.

.

* * *

.

Sampai sekarang, aku masih sering mengenang pertemuan pertamaku dengan Lee Taeyong.

Sebelum bertemu dengannya, aku tak pernah bisa menikmati kehidupanku di sekolah. Hanya saja, aku semakin lihai bermain peran sebagai Ji Hansol yang bahagia dengan keseharianku di sekol ah. Oleh karena itu, aku sering pergi ke teras yang terletak di lantai tiga dan memandang keseluruhan kompleks sekolah setiap jam istirahat.

Biasanya disini tidak ada orang dan selalu tenang. Rumornya, dulu tempat ini sangatlah ramai. Tetapi setelah ruangan kaca di kompleks utama berdiri, banyak siswi yang pindah kesana, karena disana terjamin aman dari cuaca dan sinar ultraviolet yang merusak kulit.

Yang sering kupandangi adalah sebuah kapel yang terletak di sudut taman sekolah. Ada sebuah salib besar diatas atapnya yang berbentuk segitiga. Tanpa mengetahui kapan kapel itu didirikan, orang-orang juga pasti tahu kalau kapel lama sangatlah _old school_. Kapel lama ini hanya dipakai untuk pelajaran agama, mendengar khotbah suster, dan bernyanyi. Di dalamnya hanyalah ada bangku kayu yang lapuk, organ yang nadanya meleset dan patung Yesus yang catnya sudah mengelupas dibeberapa bagian. Karena itulah, kapel baru didirikan.

Entah kenapa setia kali aku pergi ke kapel lama, rasanya hatiku tenang. Sekolah ini didirikan oleh seorang suster dariu inggris yang datang ke Korea setelah perang duni kedua. Sekolah ini bertujuan untuk memberikan pendidikan kepada para gadis berdasarkan iman Kristiani. Walau sudah dimakan usia, kompleks sekolah dan biara yang terdapat didalamnya tetaplah cantik, seolah bukan berada di Korea.

Lebih lagi, Kapel baru yang dibangun 10 tahun yang lalu itu menunjukkan keindahan dan memperkuat karakter didalam kompleks. Pintu masuknya dihiasi oleh patung Bunda Maria. Di belakang mezbah ada kaca hias besar; entah digarap oleh artis yang tak kuketahui pasti. Di tengah keadaan yang seperti itu, hanya kapel lama saja yang tanpa hiasan norak. Keadaannya yang begitu polos entah mengapa serasa mirip denganku.

Aku duduk langsung di lantai. Kadang kadang sambil membaca puisi _Erza Pound*_ , aku memandangi kapel lama. Itulah cara kesukaanku untuk menghabiskan jam istirahat.

"Kau selalu ada disini, ya?"

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyapaku. Saat aku menaikkan wajahku, Lee Taeyong sudah melongokkan kepalanya.

"Kau suka buku? Kau sering membacanya, kan?"

"Eh—iya—"

Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan disapa oleh Lee Taeyong!

Aku sudah tahu tentang gadis ini bahkan di hari pertama aku masuk sekolah. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah putrid dengan tiga kelas di setiap tingkatnya dan jumlah murid yang sedikit di setiap kelas. Selain itu, sebagai ciri khas sekolah putri, senior yang cantik, elegan, dan manis akan menjadi sosok idola bagi junior. Apalagi, gadis itu adalah anak pengelola sekolah. Kekayaannya sangatlah menonjol diantara gadis-gadis kaya. Ayahnya adalah pencetus dan pendiri beasiswaku, Beasiswa Lee. Intinya, berkat ayahnya lah aku bisa bersekolah disini.

Tapi, ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku anak penerima beasiswa ataupun bukan. Tidak ada orang yang bersekolah disini yang tidak tahu siapa Lee Taeyong. Semua murid, mulai SD hingga SMA, mengagumi kecantikannya yang tak biasa. Ia bisa menarik perhatian orang-orang dan mereka menjadikannya panutan untuk melangsungkan keseharian mereka di sekolah.

Aku memandang takjub Taeyong saat pertama kali melihatnya. Taeyong melanjutkan,

"Aku memimpin Klub Sastra di SMA. _**Kalau kau bersedia, maukah kau bergabung?**_ "

.

* * *

 **TBC.**

* * *

.

*2 LDK : 2 room, 1 living room, 1 dining kitchen.

*Tatami : Lantai tradisional Jepang yang terbuat dari jerami yang dianyam. 1 tatami : 1,6 meter persegi.

*Erza Pounds : Erza Weston Loomis Pound, penyair asal Amerika.

.

* * *

 _Halo, awtaeyong alias samyangjaeyong disini! Apakah chap ini sudah cukup panjang dan memuaskan seperti kejantanan? (APA YANG BARU SAJA KUKETIK—) Kuharap iya, haha._

 _Dan gaya bahasaku, apa kalian suka? Sebenarnya ini adalah gaya bahasa Akiyoshi Rikako yang asli, tapi kuberi sentuhan khas diriku. Jadi masih masuk kategori gaya bahasaku, kan?_

 _Kali ini aku membawakan bagian Hansol yang karakter aslinya adalah Nitani Mirei. Kurasa Hansol cocok jadi Nitani-san karena Hansol wajahnya cocok untuk sesuatu yang berbau penderitaan(?)._

 _Oh iya, setiap cerita kubagi menjadi dua part, karena kurasa aku tidak kuat langsung sebanyak itu. Ini saja lama updatenya. Maafkan aku huhu._

 _ **Feedbacknya**_ _, boleh?_


End file.
